Switcharoo
by HiImScrappy
Summary: Chase wants to know how Skye really feels but switching bodies with her is not what he had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im back but this time it's not with Pups and The Holidays. Its with a new story that people have asked for in both my reviews and PMs. I really liked this idea as soon as I heard it so thank you Paw patrol fan for suggesting it. I will still continue Pups and The Holidays but I will also write this one. Sorry this came out a little late I was grounded and as a punishment lost all electronics for a week. Also a few things regarding my future storys I decided to go with a stlye that incompasses my old style and the new experimental one let me know if you like it or not (I will edit Pups and The Holidays to fit this style). Hope you guys like this story the first chapter will be short because I have to test the story.**

As the dawn started to break over adventure bay the town was quiet. No businesses were open, no cars were on the street, no seagulls were in the air, everyone was quietly asleep in their beds. Everyone with the exception of a certain German Shepherd who stirred awake and got ready for the day.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

As Chase heard the sound of his alarm clock break his sleep he smiled and said "Today is one of those days".

Chase jumped out of his bed and stretched his body feeling slightly sore and eager to get rid of the feeling. He barked into his pup tag "Arf shuffle my morning playlist.".

"Ok now shuffling your morning playlist" a robotic voice responded.

"I didn't think it was a good idea but I gotta agree with Zuma having Rocky install music features to our pup tag was an awesome idea." Chase thought as Walk This Way by Aerosmith started playing.

The song made him think of his father and how he told Chase that this was the type of stuff they would always play while he was at the police academy. He laughed as he thought about the time his parents came to visit and his dad and Zuma got into an argument over what was real music. Once he thought of his father he thought about his warming smile and how he always told Chase to be the best he could be. He missed his dad from time to time but the thought of his encouraging words only made Chase more motivated.

He ran to the Lookout bathroom feeling pumped up from his music and from the mood he was in he couldn't exactly explain it but he just felt good about the rest of the day. He brushed his teeth, combed his fur, then looked at himself in the mirror "Lookin good" he said while giving his best tough police dog look.

"I better get going." Chase thought as he began his early morning workout.

It definitely hadn't been an easy workout Chase's muscles were sore but he was proud of that. Chase tried to push himself harder and harder every single time so he was glad that it was finally time for the 1k. The 1k run was always Chase's favorite part of the work out. It was not only the final part of his daily exercises. But it was the most enjoyable. Chase looked at it as a way to calm down after his workouts and to really enjoy the town he lived in and protected. It was right around the time that adventure bay woke up and Chase found it relaxing to watch the town he and his friends treated like their own thrive. As he saw the lights turn on in the houses and shops he felt joy at the thought that that person was safer thanks to the Paw Patrol. Even the spots that didn't look protected like the pizza place that had burned down. At first glance it may look as though something went terribly wrong but while yes the fire was a tragedy. It was one that Marshall handled perfectly and saved multiple lives in the process. It was a scar on the town but one that the Paw Patrol had bandaged up and showing everyone it would all be ok.

He ran past Mr. Porter's which he always loved doing. He loved the smile of the sweet old man who gave them food and good times. "Hello Mr. Porter." Chase said with a smile

"Oh well hello Chase finishing up your workout I see" Mr. Porter said as he flipped his sign to open.

"Yep I love the 1k its a great way to say hi to the town and everyone in it while unwinding." Chase said.

"Yeah our Adventure Bay is really something" Mr. Porter said, looking off at the sun rise with a smile. "One of these times I should go with you, maybe I'd finally lose some pounds." Mr. Porter as he chuckled and patted his stomach.

This made Chase laugh "Mr. Porter you look great." he replied.

"Well thank you Chase but shouldn't you get going isnt it almost time for you to wake up the other pups." Mr. Porter said, pointing to his clock on the wall.

"Oh crap you're right!" Chase said starting to run again "See you later Mr. Porter."

"Good bye Chase, oh why don't you bring some of the other pups later" Mr. Porter yelled "Half price!"

"Ok I will, you better not forget about that discount" Chase said with a smile.

" Mr. Porter is such a nice guy, but I've gotta pick up the pace" Chase thought as he sped up.

He passed the mayor's office and saw the mayor feeding her chicken, he past the docks and saw Captain Turbot whistling and cleaning the flounder, and was passing by Katies when something caught his ear.

"Hey Chase." a sultry voice had said.

Chase turned to see a group of three female dogs about to walk into Katies all looking at him with flirty expressions. One a well groomed poodle and the other two Pomeranians.

"Wow they're really pretty maybe I could hear them out," Chase thought even though he knew he was lying to himself. Chase had loved Skye since the moment Ryder walked through the doors with a new recruit and he saw her. Skye hasn't shown any interest in Chase which made him sad but he knew Marshall was right when he said that it was because Chase was too scared to even try. He had become desperate to have her by his side. Chase wasn't very religious but he still prayed every night that she would return his feelings. This wasn't the first time Chase had considered giving one of the girls that hit on him a shot.

"But like dad always says anything you really want is worth working for" Chase thought about his father's words and knew that being with Skye was something he really wanted.

The poodle spoke up with a flirty expression on her face "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I-I was just finishing up my workout," Chase said, a bit flustered.

Stuff like this always happened to Chase but it still managed to get to him every time. Chase was a polite dog and wanted everyone to like him. In these types of situations he wished he could just brush them off like Rocky or have the confidence to say something or give them a chance like Zuma, but that just wasn't him.

"See I told you he works out." One of the pomeranians friskily said and judging by the voice Chase guessed it was the first one who called him over.

"With that body how could he not." The other Pomeranian said looking at him from top to bottom as if studying him.

This made Chase even more embarrassed but it didn't end there the first Pomerainian spoke up again "C'mon Chase flex for us lets see those muscles".

This made Chase extremely uncomfortable. He hated being in these types of situations because he wasn't very good in them. Potential life or death situations with dangerous criminals? Chase was your pup. Dealing with pretty girls that hit on him? Eh not so much but he tried kept his cool like and make an excuse like he usually did when girls hit on him. Only difference was this time he actually did have somewhere to be "Sorry but I really should get going. I gotta go wake up the rest of the team it was nice talking to you ladies maybe I'll run into you some other time".

"Aw leaving so soon?" The Poodle asked with a disappointed look.

"Sorry but duty calls" Chase said pointing to the lookout.

"Oh all right then, but if you change your mind we'll be here ok" The fist Pomeranian said with a wink.

As Chase jogged away he heard them all say "Bye Chase" in longing voices.

As Chase ran a little annoyed that he was going to be late to wake up the others but more annoyed at the situation he just ran from. "Why does this always happen, what's wrong with me, why can't I just give up on Skye? Why's it that she's the only one I can picture beside me and every time I think I've got no chance she gives me hope again. Arrgh! Why are girls so confusing?" Chase's thoughts were going in all different directions; it was like a hail storm up there. When suddenly a single odd thought came across his mind that cleared it up completely "I wonder what it's like to be a girl?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry this chapter is a week late I had a basketball tournament for MLK weekend and didn't have any free time. But my team is going to state so unless we win I won't have basketball till next year so that will give me more time to write. Also speaking of basketball Kobe will always be a legend RIP. This story is really fun to write so thanks to you guys for supporting it (Also I went back and formatted all my old story chapters).**

Chase was practically sprinting back to the Lookout "Dammit I can't get distracted so easily I'm going to miss waking up the other pups" Chase thought as he kicked it into high gear.

He ran past all the cars without so much as a glance. He usually would have jogged enjoying familiar faces and saying hi to new ones. But he was determined to make it back on time.

As he broke out onto the Lookout's lawn he sprinted straight into his pup house to check the time on his alarm clock "No..." he said in disbelief.

Seven minutes he was late by seven minutes. Though that number doesn't sound like much but to Chase this number showed he had failed, it hurt his pride. Some might call Chase an overachiever but he always thought why shouldn't he give his best? If that happened to be higher than peoples standards then they needed to make those standards more challenging.

He walked into the Lookout, his head hanging low.

"Good morning Chase," Ryder said, sipping out of a mug.

"Good morning sir" Chase replied in a defeated tone unable to lift his head to meet the eyes of his leader.

"What's wrong Chase?" Ryder asked, looking very concerned. It wasn't often Chase showed emotions of sorrow or defeat.

"I'm sorry sir, I failed you" Chase said, hiding his head even more.

Ryder bent down to comfort Chase and put his hand on his head "Chase what are you talking about?"

"I was seven well, now ten minutes late to wake up the pups," Chase started talking faster "I'm sorry there was Mr. Porter and a group of girls an-"

Chase was cut off by Ryder's laughter "Hahaha, oh Chase is that really what all of this is about?"

Chase was now both embarrassed and upset "Well yes but I-"

"Chase you can still go wake them up if you'd like" Ryder said patting Chase on the head.

Chase saw this as a second chance, one he wasn't going to waste "Really!?" Chase's asked excitedly, his tail wagging "Thank you Ryder sir!".

Chase happily pranced outside surveying the lawn checking each pup house and saw that no one was up. He went inside to grab his pup pack in order to give the others a proper wake up.

"Ten minutes late and nobody's up, figures" he said to himself as he walked more casually up to the pup houses.

"What would this team do without me?" Chase smiled to himself "Arf megaphone" as his.

"PUPS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Chase yelled into his megaphone.

At first he didn't hear anything until he recognized the groans of one of his friends.

"Uhh, god damnit Chase why'd you have to yell in front of my pup house?" an angry looking Mix breed said coming out of his pup house and hitting his ear which quickly turned into scratching .

"Yeah dude I was having the best dweam" Zuma said looking very tired.

"Morning, that means breakfast," Rubble said, getting excited.

"Yeah you seemed to yell a lot louder this morning" Skye said her fur in a tangle but Chase didn't care she still looked beautiful.

"One two three four wait I'm missing one" Chase said looking around.

He jogged over to Marshall's pup house and saw that the Dalmation was still asleep holding his teddy bear in his arm.

"Aww he looks so peaceful" Skye said wishing she was still asleep.

"Not fow long" Zuma said plugging his ears.

"MARSHALL WAKE UP!" Chase yelled into his best friend's ear.

Marshall shot straight up into the air and hit his head on the roof of his pup house.

*BONK*

"Oww," Marshall said, rubbing his head "Your late."

Marshall pointed to his clock that showed Chase was indeed late by ten minutes. Chase lowered his head but then laughed along with the pups at Marshall's clever joke.

The pups all headed inside to eat but after they were finished eating they were left with nothing to do.

"Well pups since there are no emergencies you can spend the day however you'd like," Ryder said looking at his team "just be ready if something does come up".

The pups all looked at each other wondering who was going to speak up first. It turned out to be Rubble as the Bulldog's eyes became wide as if he had just remembered something important "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go watch the Apollo the Super Pup marathon" Ruble said, bouncing up and running towards their TV.

Skye was next "Ryder can I go to the mall with Everest?" Skye asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course Skye just be ready if I call" Ryder replied.

"Yipee," Skye said, flipping into the air "thanks Ryder".

As Skye exited the four boys were standing around looking at each other thinking about how to spend their day.

"Well um this is awkward, anyone got any ideas?" Marshall asked, looking at Rocky who shrugged showing that he had nothing.

Chase suddenly remembered his morning jog and got an idea "Well we could go get smoothies at Mr. Porter's" Chase suggested.

"That sounds gweat...uh except I'm running a little low on money" Zuma said looking around as if he was asking for donors.

"Your in luck because Mr. Porter said all drinks were half off for me and who ever I bring with me," Chase said, looking proud.

"Mmmm a strawberry banana smoothie sounds really good right now" Marshall said, liking his lips.

"Yeah good idea Chase and it's not like we have anything else to do" Rocky said standing up.

* * *

The boys decided to walk there rather than taking their vehicles because none of them really felt like going through all that work when it was a short walk away. Once they arrived at Mr. Porter's they all sat down and ordered their smoothies.

"So Chase, how exactly did you get this discount not that I'm complaining or anything" Rocky said looking genuinely curious.

"During my morning run when I stopped to talk to Mr. Porter he told me to bring some friends and half price drinks for everyone," Chase replied.

"Oh is that why you were ten minutes late?" Marshall said half joking, half serious.

"Haha very funny but no not exactly" Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked.

"There was a group of girls that's the reason it took so long," Chase said, a bit embarrassed.

"Thewe we go Chase my dude got all the babes!" Zuma said with a big smile and his tail started to wag.

"Chase getting hit on now there's a shock" Rocky said with a sarcastic grin.

"So tell me what'd you do?" Zuma said, his eyes wide with excitement and curiosity.

"I basically told them I had to get going," Chase said looking at the Lab.

There was a short pause between the two pups before Zuma spoke up again.

"That's funny but sewiously what'd you say?" Zuma asked, waiting for a joke that never came.

There was a longer pause this time while Chase and Zuma held eye contact until Zuma finally realized Chase wasn't kidding.

"Chaaaaasssse awe you sewious?" Zuma said, looking extremely disappointed.

"What?!" Chase said defensively.

"A gwoup of giwls wanted you and you told them YOU HAD TO GET GOING!?" Zuma said with a shocked expression on his face "Dude how is it that you litewally have no game at all?".

"Rocky and Marshall get hit on but they don't do anything" Chase said defending himself and gesturing towards the other two pups.

"Chase you know the reason I don't wanna date anyone" Marshall said.

Chase remembered how the fire dog had a thing for Everest and wondered if anyone else knew about it. He realized that Marshall was in a similar situation to his and completely understood why Marshall wouldn't want anyone else but was curious about Rocky's answer.

"Yeah you're right Marshall, but what's your excuse Rocky, hell I saw someone checking you out on the way here" Chase said, determined to defend his position.

"Chase I don't really understand the point of love other than temporarily canceling your hormones it seems to only cause problems plus it would take time away from my inventing and hanging out with my friends, so unless you truly are in love with someone it seems like a waste of time," Rocky said shrugging "I've never felt that way about someone so I guess it just not for me".

Chase thought about how Rocky said truly in love with someone and couldn't help but to think of Skye. Despite being a brave dog he could never muster up the courage to tell her how he felt and he hated it.

"Yeah whatevew dude that's lonely people say" Zuma said, mocking Rocky with a grin.

"Hey!" Rocky replied hurt but in a playful way.

"Chase I just don't get why you don't just say yes in my book the more giwls the bettew" Zuma said not paying any mind to Rocky.

It was true that Zuma was a huge player; he was often dating multiple girls at the same time, sometimes he'd even be on a date with two girls. That still baffled Chase "There's no way someone could think Zuma is that amazing" Chase laughed as he thought.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just looking for the perfect girl" Chase said which was partly true except he'd already found the perfect girl and the trouble was being with her.

"What evew dude I'm just saying you-" Zuma was interrupted by his pup tag going off.

"Zuma?" Ryder said through his pup tag.

"Wight hewe Wydew" Zuma replied.

"Is Marshall there with you?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah he's with us" Zuma said looking up at the dalmation.

"Great, I need both of you at the Lookout," Ryder said.

"On our way Ryder" Marshall said as he and Zuma got up to run off to the Lookout.

Zuma turned around and said "Hey uh Wocky would you mind um-"

Rocky just shot Zuma a knowing look "Yes Zuma I'll cover you but you owe me" Rocky said, taking out some money.

"Thanks dude that's why youw my best bwo" Zuma said as the two slapped paws.

Marshall and Zuma dashed off leaving Chase and Rocky sitting there.

"Alright you wanna get out of here Chase?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Chase said getting up "Thanks Mr. Porter".

* * *

As the two boys were walking to nowhere in particular Rocky spoke up.

"So do you wanna tell me the real reason you turn all those girls down?" Rocky asked "You don't have to tell me or anything but I could tell you were bullshitting" Rocky said with the same knowing grin he gave to Zuma.

Chase thought about this for a second Marshall was the only other dog who knew about his feelings for Skye.

"But telling Rocky couldn't hurt he definitely wouldn't tell anyone else plus he might know what to do" Chase thought.

"No, no it's alright it's because I have feelings for Skye" Chase said letting out his breath. It was out there another pup knew. Was it a mistake telling Rocky? Would he be shocked or angry? Chase didn't know.

"Huh, I guess that does make sense," Rocky said "So why don't you tell her?"

Chase bit his lip not wanting to say more but something inside him knew he had to. "Because I'm scared" Chase blurted out.

"You scared? never thought I'd see the day" Rocky said with a smile.

"I just wish I knew how she felt," Chase said.

Rocky suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Chase was confused what had he said? Rocky slowly turned to Chase locking eyes with him.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I think I can help you with that," Rocky replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm finally back and I'm sorry this took so long. My basketball team lost in the state tournament so I'm done with that. Which means I should be able to keep up with my schedule. I'm excited to keep writing this story because it's just such an odd one to write but hella fun at the same time. Not too much to say except thanks for supporting this story.**

"What do you mean you can help me?" Chase asked, very confused. "If you want to be my wingman no offense I'd rather have Zuma".

"First of all none taken he's a lot better at that than I am, second I'm gonna help you using something Zuma doesn't have," Rocky smiled "Intelligence".

Both the boys broke out in laughter. Chase knew Rocky loved making witty jokes about the rest of the pups. But was especially keen on making jokes about his best friend. It was a key part of their friendship. Zuma made a joke every chance he got and Rocky was the same way but their styles were very different. Chase guessed that was one of the reasons their friendship worked so well.

But even though it was funny Chase couldn't see how this was going to help him in the slightest.

"True that's not exactly Zuma's strong suit, but how is that supposed to help me with knowing how Skye feels?" Chase asked once he had stopped laughing.

Rocky got a gleam of pride in his eye as he began to explain "I have an invention that I built a while back that can read the chemicals produced by one's brain," Rocky explained "So if I hook up both you and Skye to the machine it should be able to tell if you two are compatable by stimulating your brain waves".

Chase was dumbfounded by the idea that Rocky had a machine that could answer the question he had spent so many sleepless nights racking his brain over. How could something made out of cold unfeeling metal deal with emotions such as love? It didn't make sense but then again for whatever reason the Mix breed was a genius, granted not as smart as Ryder but getting close.

"A-are you serious?" Chase asked, still in shock.

Chase was overjoyed he was so close to figuring out if the love of his life felt the same as he did. His tail started wagging faster and he was fumbling his paws over themselves.

"Yeah I mean it was originally supposed to be a really effective lie detector but with a few tweeks I'm sure it would work perfectly" Rocky shrugged thinking about the modifications.

Without even thinking he tackled the Mix breed he was just so happy.

"Rocky I'm so happy I could kiss you" Chase exclaimed, still ecstatic about what he had been told.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, not that I could really stop you though" Rocky said, still pinned and trying to squirm away.

Chase finally came back to his senses and got off Rocky "Sorry Rocky I have no idea what came over me".

"It seems like Skye was just the cover up" Rocky said with a sarcastic grin.

Chase slugged him across the arm maybe a little too hard.

"Ow, you bastard I was kidding," Rocky said rubbing his forearm with his paw.

"Anyway tell me more about this machine you built" Chase said, his excitement returning.

"Look I could talk about it more but I don't think you'd understand so I'll just show you later" Rocky replied.

Chase felt a little annoyed that Rocky said he wouldnt understand it but he was probably right so Chase shrugged it off.

"Ok well how are we gonna do this?" Chase asked.

"Just leave all that to me Chase" Rocky said, hitting his pup tag.

* * *

Skye had been walking around the Adventure Bay Mall with Everest for a while now. It had been the most fun Skye had in a long time. They had gone into numerous stores and tried on many things. She loved spending time with Everest. It was nice to have another girl in the group. It gave her someone she could talk to about stuff the other boys just wouldn't understand.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we got paid for rescues?" Everest asked looking at the price tag on a beanie.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't really seem right" Skye said thinking about the morality of the question.

"True, maybe Jake could give me more allowance" Everest said, checking how much money she had with her.

"Are you seriously out of money already?" Skye said surprised.

Everest had saved up a lot of money for her first real shopping spree. Everest had shopped before but she had no idea what a so-called "shopping spree" was. Skye had agreed to go with her to show her the wonders and the two had a blast picking out a ton of stuff for Everest.

"Nope I saved just enough for slushies for me and my bestie" Everest said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks Everest," Skye said to a blushing Huskie.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Everest said, taking off towards the food court.

Once at the food court the two went to get their slushies. It was amazing to Everest how many options there were at a food court and they were all so close.

"I'll take Arctic Berry," Everest said looking at the menu.

"And Pink Swirl for me," Skye said.

The two girls sat down and were brought their slushies shortly after.

Everest reached for her money but the waiter interjected. He was a Border Collie a little older than the two and Skye thought he was pretty good looking.

"No need, this one's on the house" He said as he winked and walked away.

"He was kinda hot wouldn't you agree?" Everest asked with a dreamy smile across her face as the Collie walked away.

"Yeah he was," Skye admitted even though she knew there was only room for one dog in her heart.

Skye had always had a thing for Chase. He was strong, handsome, kind and a great leader. She didn't really know when she realized she had these feelings but it seemed to be as far back as she could remember. She was actually planning on telling Everest today since the two had become so close. She knew that she could trust Everest and she wondered if Everest had someone on her mind.

"Oh that reminds me, boys" Skye said, sipping her slushie.

"What about them?" Everest asked.

"Are there any you currently have in mind?" Skye asked curiously.

Everest blushed, she hesitated looking at her slushie then back up at her best friend "Oh I don't really know".

"Come onnn! I can clearly see that there's one you're thinking about," Skye said, trying to get it out of her best friend "Tell you what if you tell me... I'll tell you the dog I've got my eye on".

A smile full of excitement grew on Everest's face "Ok that sounds fun and since we're best friends and all I guess I could".

"So tell meee" Skye said, her tail anxiously wagging.

"Well I-" Everest began.

Suddenly a voice came through Skye's pup tag.

"Hey Skye this a good time?" Skye recognized that it was Rocky.

Skye was upset that she couldn't hear what Everest was about to hear and frankly wanted to hang up on the recycling dog. "No Rocky it isn't" She thought angrily but rather than saying that she looked up at Everest who just shrugged.

"Sure go ahead" Skye answered, still looking up at Everst who looked intrigued.

"I was wondering once you're done with what you're doing would you mind testing an invention of mine?" Rocky asked.

Skye instantly remembered the last time she tested one of Rocky's inventions and became upset.

"Do you remember the last time you asked me to test one of your inventions?" Skye said with scorn in her tone.

Rocky went silent for so long both girls wondered if he had hung up.

"Did he?" Everest whispered.

"I guarantee this will be nothing like last time" Rocky said after a long time.

"Fine, I'll help you out," Skye said, wondering if she was going to regret this.

"Thanks I owe you one" Rocky said.

"I prefer cash over credit," Skye replied.

Once he hung up Skye looked at Everest.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Skye said then an idea popped into her head "Hey why don't you come over later and you can spend the night in my pup house".

"Like a sleepover?" Everest said getting up her tail starting to wag.

"Yeah you want to?" Skye said.

"YES!," Everest said "I've never actually had an actual sleepover.

"Really!?" Skye asked, surprised by the fact Everest had never had a real sleepover. Their age difference wasn't large at all yet Skye had had plenty.

"Well I've camped out and had stuff like that," Everest answered "But never a one on one sleepover with a friend".

"Well then this is going to be so fun!" Skye said, getting excited.

"I can't wait to have a real sleepover just you and me" Everset said her tail wagging.

"I know it's gonna be great we'll do everything you want to," Skye said knowing that Everest would want to do all the usual girls' sleepover stuff.

"Alright I'll go tell jake and get all my stuff" Everest said getting up.

"Ok be there around six" Skye said as the two were about to leave.

"Hey Skye," Everst said as the two were about to leave.

"Yes" Skye replied, turning around.

"This was fun thank you" Everest said looking grateful.

"Of course, this was awesome just wait until you come over then we'll have even more fun" Skye replied.

Everest embraced Skye grateful and Skye was happy she had a friend like her. It felt so nice to finally have someone to do all the things she never could with the other pups. After hugging the two went their separate ways.

* * *

"What happened last time?" Chase asked.

"You don't wanna know," Rocky replied, shivering .


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back. Yet again I'm apologizing for missing my weekly upload goal. Last weekend I celebrated my birthday with both my family and friends (different days) so I had no time at all. So I've got a question for you guys. Do you think I should change my name? I mean it's super long and I don't really know if I like it that much so yeah. You can PM me suggestions for a new name but if I do end up switching the name don't be surprised. Thanks for all the support one this story. This chapter is when it gets interesting so to speak.**

"Ok now that we know shes in I gotta go make the modifications" Rocky said scratching the back of his head with his hind paw.

"How long is that gonna take?" Chase asked.

"Eh an hour tops" Rocky said, still scratching more vigorously now.

"So what am I supposed to do till then?" Chase asked though it seemed like Rocky wasn't really paying attention.

"Rocky?" Chase asked again.

Chase was now getting annoyed "ROCKY!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry I had an itch" Rocky said trying to explain himself.

"You should have Marshall check for fleas," Chase said.

"Nah you know this I scratch all the time it helps me think" Rocky replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah you scratch on the slide and when you're thinking but never like this" Chase said as Rocky scratched more only proving Chases point.

"Don't worry about me you just focus on killing time till I'm done" Rocky said walking away.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Chase said excitement still running through his veins.

"I don't care Chase, I'll call your pup tag when I'm done" Rocky said walking away.

Now Chase was left by himself and he hated it. He was so excited and what he really needed was someone to talk to. But Rocky had left so he had no one. But then he thought of the perfect dog to talk to Marshall. Marshall was a great listener and his closest friend, they told each other everything. Chase had made his mind up and ran back to the lighthouse.

* * *

Once Chase entered the doors he saw Rubble. Rubble's bean bag was positioned dead center in front of their tv with some of the other bean bags around it to make it look like a fort. There was everything imaginable from chips, to meatballs, to soda, to the pup treats he had stashed forever. There were Apollo action figures and comic books. But once you looked past it all in the middle of the controlled chaos was the happy little Bulldog with his Apollo mask on.

Chase approached the construction pup to ask him where Marshall was "Hey Rubble, have you seen M-"

Chase was quickly interrupted by Rubble "No" The Bulldog said almost immediately.

"But I haven't even-" Chase said but he was cut off again.

"No" Rubble said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Would you let me fini-" Chase said, getting annoyed.

"No" Rubble replied yet again.

"You've seen this one already!" Chase yelled "Can you please just-"

"No" Rubble said almost as if he was a robot.

"Uhhhhhh fine I'll find him myself" Chase said angrily.

"Ok" Rubble said with a smile still watching Apollo.

"Aaaggghhh" Chase yelled almost pulling his fur out as he ran away from the Bulldog.

Chase walked into the elevator visibly annoyed. He barely even noticed the Chocolate Lab standing two feet away from him.

"Yeesh who cwapped in youw cewial" Zuma remmarked studying Chases face.

"No Rubble is just being a pain with his whole Apollo marathon thing, hes practically glued to the tv" Chase replied.

"Well he bettew become unglued because Lakews awe on at six" Zuma said.

"Zuma do you have a date in the near future?" Chase asked.

"And if I do" Zuma replied.

"Cancel it" Chase said.

"What why?" Zuma said shock in his tone.

"Because if you try getting anywhere near Rubble and his marathon the girl your going out with won't be able to look at your face" Chase said shaking his head.

"But its playoffs" Zuma replied in a whine.

"Trust me he doesnt care" Chase said warningly.

There was a brief pause until Chase broke the silence.

"Anyway do you know where Marshall is?" Chase asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah he was pwetty tired aftew the twaining Wyder had us do, he's probably in his pup house taking a nap," Zuma said "Which is what I'm gonna go do".

"Ok thanks Zuma enjoy your nap" Chase said as the two exited.

"Suwe a nap" Zuma said in an odd tone.

Chase didn't want to think about it so instead he just went to go find Marshall.

* * *

He found the Dally laying down in his pup house and Chase thought he was sleeping until he sat up.

"Hey Chase whats up?" Marshall asked, stretching his legs.

"Marshall I'm gonna tell you something and its gonna sound crazy" Chase said.

"Chase Ive seen my fair share of crazy" Marshall replied.

"Ok here goes" Chase said "Today I figure out if Skye loves me".

"Oh my god Chase are you finally asking her" Marshall said his tail wagging.

"Well not exactly" Chase replied in a slightly higher pitch.

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Rocky made a machine that will tell me if she likes me back" Chase said explaining it, even to him it sounded weird.

"Couldn't you just ask her?" Marshall said questionaly.

"Couldn't you just ask Everest" Chase shot back.

Marshall hesitated before replying "Fair point".

"Rocky's a genius and his inventions haven't ever let us down when it mattered so I feel like this could really work" Chase said hopefully.

"Wow that's awesome Chase," Marshall said with a smile but then his expression changed.

"Wait what if it says she doesn't love you" Marshall asked worried.

This thought had never crossed Chases mind. He had been so excited just to find out how she felt. But he hadn't prepared himself for if she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"Holy crap you're right" Chase said with a shocked expression on his face.

What would he do if the machine said they weren't compatible and all the dreams he had of sharing a future with her were shattered.

Marshall saw the look on his best friend's face and quickly changed his own expression.

"Hey I'm sure she'll feel the same way" Marshall said trying to cheer the Shephard up "Girls are always trying to get with you shed be lucky to-".

"Marshall I don't know if I can do this" Chase interrupted with fear in his voice.

"Chase I know you can your the bravest dog I know, you can't let fear block you from something you've wanted so bad" Marshall said putting his paw one Chases back.

Chase remembered all those sleepless nights, the scrapped out love letters and day dreams. He realized he wasn't going to let it all go to waste.

"Your right I'm gonna do this because I don't know what I'll do if I don't, I've been given this chance I'm not wasting it" Chase said proudly.

"There's the Chase I know" Marshall said with a smile on his face.

Just then Chases pup teg lit up and a voice came through "Alright I'm done" Rocky said.

* * *

Chase walked over to where Rocky and Skye were waiting. Next to them there was a machine about the size of a mini fridge with two cords steaming out and attached to those cords were helmets with visors.

"Oh hey Chase you're doing this experiment too?" Skye asked.

"Y-yep" Chase said nearly choking on his words from both nerves and excitement.

"Nice to know I'll be dying with someone like you" Skye said with a joking smile on her face.

"Haha very funny, now if you two will both put on your helmets" Rocky replied.

Once the two put on their helmets Rocky flipped some switches and typed in some codes.

"Alright you two ready?" Rocky asked.

Chase and Skye looked at each other and simultaneously said "Ready"

"And awaaay we gooo" Rocky said pushing a button.

The machine started shaking and Chase felt his helmet vibrate.

Just as the machine was going Rocky got another itch.

"Dammit again" Rocky mumbled and vigorously began scratching.

He was scratching so fast and hard that his hind leg missed the back of his neck and instead hit a lever on the machine. Without even realizing in Rocky had snapped the lever clean off his machine.

"Woah I'm really strong" Rocky said looking at his paws.

Until he looked up and saw that the lever was now permanently in the downward position.

"Uh oh" Rocky said his eyes going wide.

"What the hell does uh oh mean?" Skye asked in tone that was filled with both rage and concern.

"It's probably nothing" Rocky replied sheepishly.

"PROBABLY!" Skye yelled causing Rocky to wince.

Chase felt his helmet vibrate faster

"Rocky is-" Chase was interrupted by a loud explosion and suddenly his vision went dark.

Chase awoke to smoke everywhere and a splitting headache. He saw Rocky standing over a German Shepard with a concerned look on his face. The Shepherd looked familiar but he couldn't really think straight.

"Uhhh" Chase said getting to his paws which felt different.

He couldn't really explain it he felt smaller and lighter. Rocky saw him getting up and quickly rushed over.

"Skye are you alright" Rocky asked looking scared.

"_What Skye is she ok?" _Chase thought before realizing that the Mix Breed was talking to him.

He then noticed who the unconscious German Shepard was him!

"Skye are you ok?" Rocky asked again.

A crazy thought popped into Chases head causing him to look at his paws and what he saw shocked him. Where there should have been brown fading into a yellowish tan. There was tan fading into a creamy white.

Chase was in complete shock "What the fu-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back from probably the longests break I've ever had. It's been crazy with all my school work. I don't know what it was about quarter three but I didn't have any free time. But now I'm on spring break for a week (well probably longer) so I can finally write again. Also I should probably clear this up when Chase is talking or its in his POV I mean Chase's mind in Skye's body with Skye's voice. As you can probably guess that means when Skye is talking or it's her POV it's her mind in Chase's body with Chase's voice. I know it's gonna be confusing but it can't really be any other way. Thanks for supporting the story. I know it's been a while and this chapter is a little shorter but enjoy it.**

When Skye woke up she felt as though her head had been hit by Rubble's digger and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She assumed that the burning sensation was from all the smoke around her. Skye had been taught how to breathe through smoke just in case her cockpit caught on fire. But just cause she knew how to breathe to avoid intake of smoke it didn't mean she knew why there was so much smoke.

"Woooah, I said I was sorry ok" Skye heard a loud metal clang but couldn't quite make out whose voice had seemed to be on the receiving end of that clang.

The ringing in her ears was still prevalent and getting to be unbearable. But as her vision started to clear she could make out two figures not too far in front of her. She recognized Rocky whose ash stained fur looked as though he had just stood behind a jet turbine. The other was a smaller dog that looked really familiar.

"_Wait there's no way!?" _She thought in alarm.

What she saw was a Cockapoo hurtling broken pieces of machinery at Rocky but upon further inspection she realized she was looking at herself.

"Sorry! You think sorry means anything right now!?" Skye saw herself yell.

Skye found the strength to stand although it felt a lot more different. She felt as though she was flexing without even trying and her body felt heavier.

As she stumbled over to Rocky and herself she just became even more confused at their conversation.

"I know just calm down and," Rocky paused when he noticed her "See I told you she would be ok".

Skye saw herself rush over to her "Oh Skye thank god your ok" She said to Skye. Which didn't help her already very confused brain.

"Y-yeah I think I'm all good" Skye said though it wasn't entirely true. Skye was shocked at how different her voice sounded yet oddly familiar.

When Skye looked at herself she couldn't help but notice how happy and relieved the pup was.

Turning towards the mix breed she asked him the only thought that came to her "Rocky did you clone me".

When she said this a nervous smile grew on Rocky's face "No I wouldn't say I cloned you, though that would be cool" he said slowly.

"Then care to explain what that is" Skye said, pointing to what appeared to be herself. The more she talked the more she noticed how her voice sounded deeper and more masculine.

Rocky hesitated before lifting up a shattered piece of glass and what she saw shocked her. In the reflection of the glass there was a handsome German Shepherd whose face she knew all too well. Staring back at her was Chase!

Suddenly it made sense why her voice seemed deeper; it wasn't her voice at all it was Chase's. She remembered how her body felt more muscular and heavier and when she looked down sure enough it looked like Chase's body.

Skye's mind was spinning yet she managed to say five words "Rocky… WHAT DID YOU DO".

Chase was disturbed watching himself yell at Rocky even though it wasn't really him it was still super weird.

"Weeelll I may or may not have body swapped you two" Rocky winced.

"BODY SWAPPED" Skye yelled, causing Rocky to wince.

* * *

Even though Rocky had already explained this to Chase it still didn't sound right. How could he really be in Skye's body? Both Skye and Chase were silent for a period of time mostly out of shock.

"And...how the hell did that happen?" Skye asked anger still in her tone.

"Here's what I'm thinking when I accidently broke the power lever," Rocky said pointing to a lever that appeared as though it had been snapped off of something "too much power was forced into the machine causing an overload of power and thus causing the explosion".

"Ok, now tell me why I'M IN CHASE'S BODY" Skye yelled.

"Well I don't exactly know" Rocky admitted.

"Wait but you know how to put us back right?" Chase asked.

Rocky got a nervous grin then looked down and pawed at the ground.

"Rocky, you know how to put us back right?" Skye asked this time.

"Well, um no not exactly" Rocky replied.

Chase then saw Skye launch herself at Rocky which he easily evaded and Skye fell flat on her face.

"Interesting when Chase was angry and threw things at me they came up short because of his new lack of strength," Rocky said, still dodging Skye with little to no effort "but with you it seems like being in Chase's body has made your coordination off and movements slower".

Chase wasn't sure which part to take offense to the fact that his body was too big and heavy for Skye to move properly in. Or that he could no longer throw things hard enough to hurt the Mix breed he was so furious at.

Skye had now grown tired of trying to tackle Rocky and gave up the futile effort.

"You gotta look at the positives," The Mix said earning two wild looks from the other pups "I mean no one has ever switched bodys before it sounds like something out of a crappy fanfiction"

"Ok but you're not the one in someone else's body" Skye said.

"True" Rocky replied.

"Any other positives you'd like to point out" Skye said angrily.

"Well I was strong enough to snap that lever clean off without even trying" Rocky said proudly.

"Slow down there Hercules we both know your machines are made out of junk" Chase said.

"Hey!" Rocky snapped.

"So you really put me in Skye's body with no way back out?" Chase questioned.

"Look I'm sure I'll figure out how to fix this I just need a little time," Rocky replied "So as long as you two just lay low we should be fine".

"Oh no" Skye said with a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I was supposed to have a sleepover with Everest tonight" Skye said.

"So?" Chase said which seemed to make Skye upset and caused Rocky to face paw.

"So, it was her first real girls sleepover. She was really looking forward to it" Skye explained in an agitated tone which caused Chase to wince.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Chase started but was interrupted.

"It's fine, I'll just cancel or something" Skye said looking disappointed mostly for Everest Chase guessed.

Chase desperately knew he needed to fix this but he didnt know how. He looked at Rocky for advice but he just shrugged so Chase mouthed the words "This is all your fault". Running out of time Chase said the only thing he could think of.

"Don't cancel it" Chase said suddenly.

"What?" Skye said looking up.

"Don't cancel it if it means that much to Everest I'll go in your place" Chase said.

"I don't understand" Skye said with confusion in her voice.

"I look like you that means if I pretend to be you she wouldn't know" Chase explained.

"Yeah actually that could work" Rocky said affirming Chase's idea.

"Oh Chase, that's so sweet" Skye said as she hugged Chase.

Chase couldn't really tell if he was happy to be hugging Skye or weirded out that he was technically hugging himself.

"Ok since that's settled here are some things I should probably tell you two," Rocky said "First I know I can fix this I just need time, second I wouldn't advise telling anyone else it would just make things more confusing and third you-"

Rocky was suddenly cut off by Ryder's voice coming through all their pup tags "Paw Patrol to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us" The three said.

"That was quick thinking but are you sure you can pull it off?" Rocky said quietly to Chase.

Chase was the kind of dog who liked a challenge. Though he had never been in this particular type of situation there was no way he was gonna back down especially when Skye was counting on him.

"Yeah I think so you just work on finding out how to put me back in my own paws" Chase replied.

"I will, shouldn't be too hard all I gotta do is blow you two up again" Rocky replied with a sarcastic grin.

"Not funny" Chase replied with a grimace.

"Plus what's the worst that could happen until then" Rocky said as the two dashed to catch up to Skye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back and guess what online school sucks way more than regular school. I know its been a while but this online schooling mixed with writer's block gave me some problems. I've been locked down so it's been pretty boring but I still couldn't write for some reason (so sorry if this one is a bad chapter). So this chapter is gonna be the first time I've written a mission in one of my PAW Patrol stories so bear with me if the idea is less than perfect. Also I know this is stupid but I just now noticed it, should I switch the name of this story to Switcharoo I'm just now noticing that I spelled it weird (But then again I am a B student in language arts). Anyway thanks for enjoying the story, it really means a lot.**

If there was one thing Skye quickly noticed about being in a different body it was how fast she had recently become. Her strides were longer and had much more force behind them. She looked behind her and saw both the boys and it almost seemed as if Chase was struggling to keep up. Rocky was by no means a slow pup but Chase would have passed him by now had he been in his normal body but instead he was lagging behind the Mix.

"_Short legs suck don't they Chase?" _She thought with a smile, at least there were some perks to her new body.

The fact that they were not far from it combined with Skye's new speed made it so she was at the Lookout in no time.

"Skye wait up!" Chase yelled trying his hardest to keep on Rocky's heels.

"No way!" Skye said with a smile on her face, she was really starting to enjoy being so fast.

Skye ran right through the Lookout doors and past the other three pups but when she tried to stop she quickly remembered how poor her coordination was. She flew head over paws and crashed into the elevator glass.

"_Stupid heavy paws!" _Skye thought angry that she could not get used to Chase's body weight.

Zuma and Rubble exchanged shocked glances; they had never seen their leader do something like that and frankly had no clue what to think of it.

Their confusion was broken by Marshall's laughter "Hey that's my job" he said as he walked closer.

Then Marshall intentionally jumped into the glass and landed on what he believed was his best friend "Ahhh much better" he said as the others entered laughing.

As the elevator rose and the doors opened they all jumped to their spots.

"Ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said.

All of the pups (with the exception of Rocky) looked even more surprised then when Skye had crashed into the glass.

"What?" Chase said, noticing the looks he was given.

"Deciding to switch it up today?" Ryder asked with a smile.

This left Skye super confused until she realized where she was standing and who appeared to be talking. She was standing on the end of the line on the outside of Rocky where she usually stood but that wasn't Chase's position _"Oh right I look like Chase"_. She then gestured to Chase who then realized what was going on.

"Oh sorry sir, I-I mean Ryder" Chase struggled to think how Skye would phrase an apology.

"Skye and I thought maybe we'd trade places today," Skye said, trying to cover up.

"I was just curious what it would be like and Chase agreed to let me try," Chase said, getting up to trade places with Skye.

"That's quite alright pups," Ryder said with a giggle "Now let's get back to the mission".

"What's up with you dudes today both of you awe acting weiwd?" Zuma whispered to Skye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Skye said, turning her attention back to Ryder the way Chase usually did.

"Ok pups today we have a more serious situation it seems as though Mayor Humdinger has kidnapped Chickaletta" Ryder said as the monitor depicted the Foggy Bottom mayor sneaking off with a crate holding Chickaletta laughing sinisterly.

"Oh no not Chickaletta" Skye said which received even more odd glances.

"_Dammit I gotta think like Chase don't sound so worried" _Skye thought to herself.

"Um it's ok Chase cause we'll get her back" Ryder said, a bit confused.

"Of course we will, sir" Skye said frantically, trying to sound like Chase.

This caused the pups to laugh if nothing else the weird behavior was pretty funny.

"Ok for this mission I'll need you Chase," Ryder said, as Chase's star emblem popped up on screen "You and I will chase down Mayor Humdinger and help make sure Chickaletta gets home safely".

"This pup- I mean Chase is on the case!" Skye said, saving herself from saying the wrong catchphrase.

"I'll also need Skye," Ryder said as her emblem popped up on the screen "I need you to survey the skies and locate Mayor Humdinger and Chickaletta".

"This pup's gotta fly!" Chase said, surprisingly well.

"_Wow Chase nailed that, how'd he act like me so well?, wait" _Skye thought as she remembered something _"He forgot my flip!"._

She desperately tried to grab his attention and when their eyes met he mouthed the words "Flip" to him as a look of panic came over his face.

But Skye knew Chase wouldn't back down and blow their cover and thus attempted the flip. Chase looked so lost in Skye's body as his attempt at a flip was more like a jump into the air and then a violent jerk backwards. Had Chase been in his own body he may have landed the flip but instead he fell flat on his back. It almost pained Skye to think that people thought that that was her doing a flip.

"First Chase crashing into the elevator now Skye missing her flip what's wrong with you guys?" Rubble asked, which made everyone laugh but Rubble was really only half joking.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said as he ran to the fire pole.

Skye was waiting but then quickly realized that she had to go first this time and Chase followed soon after.

* * *

"Ok well I'm gonna go finish my Apollo marathon" Rubble said as he practically pranced out to the elevator.

Then the three boys were left alone until Rocky realized what he should be doing.

"_Oh yeah I've got a certain machine that needs fixing" _Rocky thought to himself as he stood up quickly, time was of the essence.

"Where are you going?" Marshall asked the Mix Breed heading for the elevator.

"I got a project I'm working on right now that I'd really like to finnish" Rocky said, trying to get away from the conversation.

"Oooo what's the pwoject dude, you want any help?" Zuma asked, clearly bored.

"_I could really use that help but that would risk the discovery of the two being body swapped, the good new is both of them are out on a mission sono one will notice their weird behavior," _Rocky thought but then a scary realization passed through his head _"Oh no why couldn't Ryder have picked literally anyone else!" ._

"Oh nothing too important, its really more of a personal type thing," Rocky said dodging Zuma's request.

And then an idea hit Rocky _"That mission isn't exactly going to go well but it will be entertaining enough to keep Marshall and Zuma busy while I fix my machine" _He thought to himself.

"But you could always just watch the mission today" Rocky said in a suggestive tone.

"Why?" Zuma asked.

"It'll be… interesting, just call it a hunch" Rocky said before practically destroying the elevator button from how many times he pressed it.

"What's with evewyone today?," Zuma said, turning to Marshall "Rocky always accepts my help when I offew it and Chase and Skye awe just... weiwd".

"I know what you mean," Marshall replied. _"I wonder if things went bad with Skye?" _Marshall thought.

"Well you wanna watch the mission, for whatevew weason Wocky thinks it's gonna be special" Zuma said.

"It's not like I've got anything better to do" Marshall replied, as the two pups layed down unaware of the travesty about to take place.

* * *

Chase hated this whole thing. He felt as though he had been robbed of everything he worked so hard to achieve. He could barely keep up with Rocky, something he knew he could easily do if he just had his old body back. He had to sit quietly and watch Skye make a fool out of him by crashing into the glass. Then the two of them really messed up the Paw Patrol introduction ritual that they did before every mission without fail and that was something that Chase took a lot of pride in. All of the time he spent honing his body into shape and gaining the respect of his teammates was lost but that was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for what he did to Skye.

"_Well it's mostly Rocky's fault" _Chase thought to himself but he knew the Mix breed wasn't entirely to blame. Chase knew that he put Skye in this position and Rocky was just trying to help because he knew how bad Chase wanted to be with Skye.

"_One thing's for sure if things ever do go back to normal Rocky is getting checked for fleas," _Chase thought as he slid down the slide but he didn't end up in his police cruiser. He was sitting in a pink chair rather than his black one and everywhere there should have been blue it was grey.

"_This is Skye's helicopter!" _He thought with a shock.

Then his gaze turned up to see what appeared to be him in his police cruiser swerving left right constantly hitting the gas and breaking _"Oh crap! Skye doesn't know how to drive," _Then it hit him _"Oh crap I don't know how to fly!"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back and I hope you're all doing well through this whole quarantine thing. A couple things to get out of the way. So this story was recommended by one of the readers but I recently found out that there was another person who did a concept similar to this story a while back. So go check out A Pup Switcheroo by LovingGinger30. I didn't take anything from their story but it was technically their idea first even if I didn't know about it. Again this is my first time writing a mission and really any sort of action so it's probably gonna suck and its long. Anyway I hope you're all doing well and please enjoy the story.**

"_Calm down Chase you've watched Skye fly her helicopter a million times, it can't be that difficult right?" _Chase thought as he looked over the buttons and switches deciding which one to press.

"Skye are you coming?" Ryder asked, while Skye was slowly figuring out how to drive Chase's police cruiser.

"Uh yeah just give me a second" Chase replied.

"_Well it's now or never"_ He decided on a red button which looked like it would start up the blades

*CLANG*

"Well that wasn't it,"Chase winced "How about you?" Chase said pressing a green button which started up the blades.

"Whew, now let's get you up in the air" Chase said while pushing a lever up which he knew meant take off.

He was slowly ascending into the air when suddenly he stopped "Oof, what the hell? maybe this thing needs more power" Chase said while pushing the lever as hard as he could.

"What...the" Marshall said exasperated while watching the monitor.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Zuma yelled.

Chase couldn't figure out why this was so damn difficult until he heard a familiar voice, his own.

"Skye your winch!" Skye yelled from the cruiser.

"_My what?!"_ Chase thought as he looked over the side of the helicopter and what he saw explained everything. The reason that it was so hard to get off the ground was because her winch was caught on Zuma's pup house. Which was now a good twelve feet off the ground.

"Uh oh" Chase said as he disconnected the winch, sending Zuma's pup house crashing down.

It didn't look like there was too much damage but Chase guessed Zuma was none too pleased.

"We'll deal with that after the mission, but Skye right now I need you to find Humdinger" Ryder yelled to Chase.

"On it!" Chase yelled back as he flew easily up without the weight of Zuma's pup house _"That's going to be a little tough to explain" _he thought as he gazed down and saw the water pup's house on it's side.

Chase had been flying for a while now and steering was getting a lot easier. Every once and a while a strong wind would come along and knock Chase off course but for his first time he wasn't terrible.

"_Hey I'm starting to get the hang of this, I can't say the same for Skye though'' He_ thought as he looked down to see the confused pup driving down the road _"It must be tough when there are other people on the road as opposed to flying in the air with no one even close to you"_.

Truth be told Chase kinda enjoyed being up there not having to worry about the problems on the ground. It was freeing to know you could do whatever you wanted because there wasn't any traffic rules in the air.

"_Maybe there are some perks to being up here who knows maybe I could just-" _His thoughts were interrupted by the sighting of a purple figure running down below _"Wait a second is that?" _He thought while zooming in on the moving shape and quickly realized who it was "_It is!"_.

"Ryder I've spotted Mayor Humdinger," Chase said, as he excitedly activated his pup tag.

"Great work Skye, where is he?" Ryder asked.

"He's moving toward the woods, don't worry I'll get him!" Chase said, his instincts kicking in.

"No Skye, Chase and I will handle it, feel free to head back" Ryder said quickly.

"No that's ok I've got him" Chase said, sending the helicopter diving towards the trees.

"No Ch- I mean Skye stop _your _helicopter isn't big enough!" Skye yelled through the pup tag.

"_That idiot he can't fly through trees he barely got the damn thing off the ground and he practically wrecked Zuma's house in the process" _Skye thought, angry that Chase was being cocky and worried for his safety.

But it was too late Chase was in full go mode. He had already broken the tree line in pursuit of the chicken knapping mayor.

"You can't run for much longer Mayor Humdinger!" He said closing the gap between them quickly.

"You'll-," Chase was cut off by the tree directly in front of him as he barely managed to avoid it "Woah, that was a close one," Chase said relieved .

But it wasn't the last one there were many trees blocking Chase's path to the thieving Mayor

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, '' Chase said, finally realizing what he had gotten himself into .

He was swerving left and right trying to dodge all of the trunks and branches, but his luck ran out very quickly and he broke one of the propellers on a sturdy branch.

"Shit!" Chase said, realizing that he was losing control and turned on his pup tag. "Ryder, I'm going down mayday! mayday!".

"CHASE NO!" Skye screamed, too panicked to think about the whole body swap thing.

"SKYE!" Ryder yelled, practically ignoring Skye's comment cause at the moment frankly he didn't care.

Chase tried to pull the stick up but he wasn't strong enough _"Dammit why am I so weak!?"._

His efforts were futile as the helicopter crashed and he flew out and hit the ground.

"Ughhh, well that could have gone better" Chase said to himself, in pain but not unbearably so.

"Skye do you copy?" Ryder asked, worry heavy in his voice.

"Yeah I'm all good, just a bit shaken up, little to no injuries" Chase replied.

A sigh of relief came from both Ryder and Skye.

"Do you want me to send Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"No no I'm all good just gonna lie down and rest for a bit" Chase replied, clearly worn out.

"Ok Skye we'll finnish up this mission and pick you up on the way back, are you sure your okay?" Ryder asked.

"Yes I'm fine go save Chickaletta" Chase said, turning off his pup tag and lying back down.

"_All this for a damn chicken" _Chase laughed as he thought about it but slowly exhaustion creeped in and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Weady thwee, two, one, puuuuuuush!" Zuma said as he and Marshall pressed up against his sideways pup house.

"Almost...there!" Marshall grunted as the two gave the final shove putting the pup house back up, leaving the two panting on the asphalt.

"... Thanks dude" Zuma said, gasping for breath.

"No…huh...problem," Marshall said, finally catching his breath "It would have been a lot easier had Rubble agreed to help".

"You'we telling me his diggew would have made this a piece of cake" Zuma said.

"Yeah but it really seems like he's not going to budge for the rest of the day" Marshall answered.

"I don't blame him, did you see that sweet set up he's got, snacks, dwinks and mowe pup treats then I get in a yeaw" Zuma said.

"He takes Apollo pretty seriously, Skye said he actually drew up blueprints for that bean bag fort" Marshall said, impressed.

"The little dude is committed but he's gonna have to move when the Lakews come on" Zuma replied, still determined to watch the basketball game.

"Ha you've got a better chance to get Rocky to go surfing with you than you do of getting Rubble to move" Marshall said as the two went back up to watch the rest of the mission.

"Eh I'll find a way" Zuma shrugged.

"I hope we didn't miss too much of the mission. Rocky was right it sure has been interesting_" _Marshall said as the two got up and headed toward the Lookout

"Yeah_ Interesting" _Zuma spat out the last word shooting an angry glance towards his pup house.

* * *

Skye and Ryder were now in pursuit of the purple wearing chicken thief. Without Chase pinpointing the mayor's location they were having a difficult time finding him.

"_I get that the two Mayor's have a rivalry but really chicken knapping that's low even for you Humdinger" _Skye thought annoyed that she wasn't in the air right now.

Mayor Humdinger had stolen plenty of things from trophies, to scrolls, to even a statue of the Mayor Goodway's beloved chicken, but never the actual chicken.

"Hey Chase come here" Ryder called.

Skye was still in thought about what the point of all this was until she realized he was calling her and quickly ran over.

"Something on your mind Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, it's just why would Mayor Humdinger do this?" Skye asked. "He didn't lose any competitions so he doesn't seem to really have a motive this time?".

"Good point Chase but we'll ask him after we save Chickaletta, can you tell me which way they went?" Ryder said holding out a feather in front of Skye.

"_That's right I now have a super sense of smell"_ Skye remembered as she took a huge sniff of the chicken feather in front of her. She immediately regretted doing so as it felt like her nose was on fire.

"ACHOO!" Skye let out probably the hardest sneeze of her life but as soon as the fire like sensation was gone something else hit her. It was almost the smell of Chickaletta was in a line like a path that she could easily follow.

"Woah," Skye said to herself then turned towards Ryder "They went this way!" she said excitedly as she charged toward the smell.

The scent lead them toward what appeard to be an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods.

"Ugh this place just screams creepy" Skye said just loud enough for Ryder to hear.

"I know, but we've got to be prepared for anything so be on your guard Chase" Ryder said as the two approched the warehouse.

"Alright on three we go in" Ryder said, receiving a nod from Skye.

"_This is so nerve wracking, how does Chase stay so calm?" _Skye thought to herself. She had been in plenty of tough situations, ones that people always praised her for being calm and controlled. But this was a different kind of pressure than what she was used to and she didn't really like it.

Ryder looked at Skye one more time and then started his count down "One...Two..Three!". On three the two of them busted through the door to see the mustached mayor standing next to a table with a crate on it.

"Ah well hello Ryder, Chase" Mayor Humdinger said acknowledging them both.

"Alright Mayor, just hand over Chickaletta," Ryder said calmly.

"Oh but I can't do that you see I'm lacking funds for something personal" Humdinger responded.

"Care to say what that might be?" Ryder asked slowly "and why do you need Chickaletta?".

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to mutter in other people's business, and as for your chicken friend I'm guessing Mayor Goodway will pay quite the pretty penny to get her back" Humdinger said turning to face the two.

"So it's ransom?" Skye asked, getting the gist of what was going on.

"You always were perceptive Chase, more so than your other useless teammates" Huminder replied.

"_Okay ouch" _Skye thought at the rude comment.

"And as much as I dislike that term, yes you could call it that" Humdinger said reaching for the crate.

"Hey hands away from the crate" Ryder said firmly.

"So sorry but this is something I need!" Humdinger said as he swiped the crate away and made a break for the exit.

"Chase now!" Ryder said to Skye.

"Uh right arf tennis ball cannon!" Skye said as it was the first thing that popped into her head and she proceeded to aim it at the running mayor.

"_This is harder to aim than I thought," _Skye thought as she nervously aimed it, her whole body was shaking but she knew if she waited any longer he would get away.

"_Okay here goes nothing" _She thought as she fired the cannon. She missed the mayor completely but managed to hit the crate that Chickaletta was in knocking her out of the Mayor's grasp. As she did she heard the chicken kaw out most likely from shock and hopefully not from pain.

"Sorry Chickaletta" Skye winced.

"I guess that works but, Chase we still have to catch the Mayor!" Ryder said quickly.

"Oh uh right" Skye replied alarmed "Um arf net!".

But she was too late the man had already escaped through the back and hopped on his kitty carrier and sped off.

"Better luck next time Paw Patrol!" He yelled as he escaped through the trees.

The two went over to the crate and found Chickaletta unharmed.

"Well Humdinger got away but at least we saved Chickaletta" Ryder said, picking up the crate.

Skye gazed off to where the mayor had escaped and thought about all she had just experienced.

"What a weird old man" Skye remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while and I don't really have an excuse except that writer's block sucks. So one of my friends (Taurusology go check her out she's amazing) suggested I put up my stories on wattpad so I'm probably going to do that it may just take a while. Not much to say but thanks for reading.**

Skye didn't know how long she had been staring off into the distance for. She was still processing everything that had gone on. It had been one of the more weird days in Skye's life that was for sure. It was interesting and kinda cool being in Chase's body but she missed her own.

"_Why on earth did I ever agree to this?" _Skye thought to herself even though she knew the answer to the question. She owed Rocky a lot.

Zuma was her closest male friend on the team but her and Rocky were still really close. Rocky had helped her through a lot of tough situations. Like whenever her helicopter, wings, or something as trivial as her curling iron broke he would fix it for her without a second thought.

Also Skye could always trust Rocky to give his honest opinion on anything. So whenever she was curious about an outfit or something similar to that she knew if she asked Rocky he wouldn't sugar coat it. Though half the time his response made her mad she knew it wasn't out of malice or he didn't try to make a joke out of it like Zuma would. It was just an honest answer. He didn't usually ask for anything in return but when he did Skye made it her goal to help the Mix breed.

"_It's a shame that his timing happened to suck this time" _Skye thought as she remembered that he called while she was hanging out with Everest.

She didn't necessarily want to test any of Rocky's inventions this time but it would give her something to do for the rest of the day until she got to see Everest later. Plus she technically had the time and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she said no.

"_I gotta learn how to stop being so nice" _She thought, annoyed by her own kindness.

But once Rocky told her Chase was involved she decided that she definitely wanted to test the invention, she didn't really care what it was. How could she refuse? She was always looking for excuses to spend time with the Police dog. So when the opportunity presented itself she wasn't going to say no. But this wasn't what she had expected. _"I think this more than pays off my debt,"_ Skye thought to herself.

"Chase" Ryder asked, snapping Skye back to reality.

"Yes sir" Skye responded this time remembering the sir and thus sounding more like Chase.

"Will you go pick up Skye and make sure she's alright?" Ryder asked.

"Sure thing Ryder sir" Skye responded as she hopped into the cruiser and sped off to go find Chase.

* * *

She found Chase asleep next to her crashed helicopter. The helicopter was smoking and there were little bits of debris here and there.

"_First the machine and now he's gotta fix my helicopter, I almost feel sorry for him...almost"_ Skye thought as she walked over to chase.

She gently nudged him making sure not to aggravate any unseen injuries.

"Hey Chase wake up" She said as he slowly opened his eyes.

When he opened them Skye was almost baffled by how pink they were. Sure she had seen them in a mirror or in photos but it was different when the setting sunlight was on them.

"Wow are my eyes really that pink?" Skye asked, mostly to herself because it didn't seem like Chase was fully conscious yet.

"Yeah I guess you never really get to see just how beautiful they are" Chase responded, causing Skye to blush madly.

The two stared at each other for a brief second both of their eyes wide before Chase quickly spoke again.

"I-I mean the um, the color it's just…a really nice shade of pink" Chase's words practically stumbling out of his mouth.

"Y-yeah" Skye said, hiding her blush.

"_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?" _Skye screamed internally_. _

"_Calm down Calm down" _Skye told herself _"Ryder sent you here for a reason...I CAN'T REMEMBER THE REASON!" _Skye thought as she frantically searched her brain for answers but everytime she tried all that she thought of was what Chase had just said.

"_He was probably just talking about the color, yeah that's all but maybe he was talking about my eyes?" _Skye was almost overjoyed at the possibility._ "NO! You have a job to do, what was that again? Ahhhh stupid Chase!" _Skye thought her mind running in circles_._

"Um Skye?" Chase asked, jolting Skye out of her raging thoughts "You mind helping me up?".

"_Right Ryder said to make sure he's alright" _Skye thought angry that she couldn't remember something so simple.

"Oh yeah of course" Skye said, lifting Chase on to her back, which was surprisingly easy.

"I-it's alright I can stand" Chase said hastily getting off of Skye's back.

"It's ok I have no problem carrying you" Skye said secretly wishing she was back in her own body so Chase could carry her.

"Thanks but I don't really like the idea of being carried by...my body" Chase said struggling to find a way to describe the situation correctly.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have gone head first into a forest after you could barely get my helicopter off the ground" Skye teased.

"Yeah that probably wasn't a very good idea...it's just I wanted to catch him so bad that everything else just became irrelivant" Chase said lowering his head.

Skye knew this was one of the Police dogs traits and to be honest one she found very attractive.

"_He's so cute when he's determined...well not this time"_ Skye thought, remembering that he was in her body and didn't have the same handsome look.

"So you're okay no injuries?" Skye said examining Chase. It was weird being able to see herself from different angles while in someone else's perspective.

"_If the situation was different this could actually be really helpful" _Skye thought about how easy some things would be if she could see herself like this.

"Nah I'm all good really" Chase responded trying to reassure her and after Skye finished her assessment she knew he was actually okay.

"Okay then I should let Ryder know you're fine," Skye said, pressing her pup tag "Ryder this is Chase I found Skye and she's ok no injuries".

"That's great to hear now, get back as soon as you can I'd like to have a meeting to discuss this most recent mission" Ryder responded.

"Will do sir" Skye said, hanging up.

"Wow you're getting good at sounding like me you even remembered to say my name instead of yours, you really are a great actor" Chase said impressed.

"It's nothing I just figured if I'm going to try to be you might as well do it the best I can" Skye said hiding her face. This was the second time she had been complimented by the Shepherd and she was quite shaken up by it.

There was silence between the two until it was broken by Chase.

"Sorry about the helicopter" Chase apologized.

"Eh I'm actually not mad" Skye replied with a shrug.

"Really why?" Chase asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it'll mean Rocky has to fix it," Skye said with a devilish grin.

It took Chase a second before the realization hit him "Ohhh that's right, you're evil you know that right?" Chase teased even though he had the same grin on his face.

"Oh please, I could do much worse" Skye said enjoying their banter and sad she knew she had to end it "But we'd better get back to the Lookout".

And so the two gathered up all the broken pieces pilled them up into Skye's helicopter. Then once they had everything the two hopped in Chase's cruiser and attached the winch to Skye's helicopter to tow it.

"Mind if I drive?" Chase asked.

"Please do" Skye responded, happy she didn't have to try to figure out driving a second time. She got up and they switched seats to drive back to the Lookout.

* * *

Once the two had arrived at the lookout they hopped out of the cruiser and headed to the front door.

"When was the last time Ryder called us for a post mission meeting?" Skye asked as they walked through the doors.

"I'm trying to think, it's been so long I can barely even remember," Chase said scratching his chin "all I remember is that it wasn't for something good".

"Then we're in for a treat" Skye sarcastically responded.

As the two walked toward the elevator they saw Rubble still glued to the television. She was still impressed by the sheer size of Rubble's viewing fortress. It looked exactly like the blueprints the Bulldog had shown her a while back. She was to busy admiring Rubble's handy work and accidentally stepped on something.

"Ouch" said an exhausted and hurt voice.

She looked down to see that what she had stepped on was actually a brown paw and attached to that paw was the dog who had made that pitiful noise Zuma.

Skye was in shock, Zuma looked like he was in pain, he had bruises everywhere and looked as though he had just run a marathon in hundred degree heat.

"Oh my god Zuma what happened?!" Skye said quickly getting off of his paw.

He grabbed her collar and pulled himself up to her eye level.

"Chase...dude you twied to wawn me bu-but I didn't listen," Zuma said out of breath and eyes wide "I just changed the channel for a second to check the score" Zuma's eyes grew even wider as though reliving something terrible "So fast, so stwong…so, so WUTHLESS!" Zuma yelled in Skye's face.

"Who did this to you Zuma?" Skye asked, concerned even though Zuma did not look like he had been seriously injured just beat up pretty good.

"Not who Chase, what...THAT MONSTEW!" Zuma wailed pointing towards Rubble.

The happy Bulldog was dancing in his seat singing along with the Apollo theme song.

"Who Rubble? Look at how happy he is he wouldn't hurt a fly" Skye said baffled by the idea that Rubble was the one who did this

"Looks can be deceiving dude...I know that now" Zuma said as he let go of the collar and fell down to the floor.

Skye quickly heard snoring and guessed that Zuma's exhaustion had caught up to him.

"Well that was dramatic wouldn't you say so?" Skye said but when she looked up Chase wasn't there. She finally spotted him in the elevator looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"Right now I think it's smart to keep a safe distance from Rubble, especially when I'm in your body and can't protect myself" Chase said pressing the button for the top floor.

"You calling me weak?" Skye asked.

A look of complete panic washed over Chase's face as he realized what he said.

"_Note to self panic; not a great look" _Skye thought as she saw the expression.

"No that's not at all what I meant it's just I- well you're- what I'm trying to say is-" Chase said embarrassed and struggling to find the right words.

"Chase, it's okay I was kidding" Skye said with a giggle.

"Oh right...yeah of course" Chase said as a wave of relief washed over him. Skye was still laughing at Chase and didn't realize that the elevator doors had opened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeey... I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry about that. I can't really explain it but I kinda fell outta the fandom. It sounds crazy but it's the truth. Nothing is wrong, I just didn't feel passionate I guess. A lot has happened to me in the past four months but I'm back now. Friends have hit me up and asked where I was and it's nice to know that they care but I know you guys care too and I care about you so hit me up if you're going through shit or your ever down and just need someone to talk to. I may not reply instantly but I will reply cause you guys are important to me and I thank each and everyone of you. Also I revised my old chapters, nothing major concerning the storyline just touch ups. I don't have an upload schedule and I can't promise when the next chapter will be out but even so thank you guys for supporting the story your the best. Also this chapter is a little longer than usual just to make up for the absence.**

As Chase walked out of the elevator he felt his body shiver. Truth be told he was scared he couldn't quite explain it but something inside him knew that he was in for a world of scolding. He didn't even look at Skye; he kept his eyes focused on Ryder just like his dad taught him. There was a long period of silence and with each passing second it felt like a knife was cutting deeper into Chase. He didn't dare speak though Chase had been taught to respect authority and never speak when it wasn't his place.

Finally the silence was broken not by Ryder's voice but by the beep of him pressing his pad. Suddenly an image of Zuma's pup house came up then there was silence. Until he clicked the pad again and an image of Skye's broken helicopter came up. Then he clicked the pad a final time and this time it was a moving image of Humdinger escaping. Ryder was looking at the screen for a little while until he finally turned to the two and spoke.

"All of these things were failures of an overall successful mission...I just wanna say I'm not mad just really confused" Ryder said looking baffled.

Chase wasn't sure if he was happy or not. On the one hand it felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But he knew that Ryder was still upset with his performance. It was like when he was a kid and his mom would say "I'm not mad I'm just disappointed".

"_I'd rather just get yelled at" _Chase thought as he remembered his mom's words.

"Paw Patrol is an amazing rescue team...but you two you're two of my top dogs," Ryder said slowly before turning to Chase. "Skye, your level headed, obedient, smart and one of the most talented dogs I've ever met" Chase looked over and saw Skye wince. Then he turned to Skye "Chase you're the leader of this team I trust your skills and mind that you've honed with my life, so tell me why the qualities I admire so much in both of you practically disappeared today?"

Hearing that beat down on Chase's already hurting pride. He knew Ryder held him to a high standard and he wanted to live up to it. So hearing the disappointment in Ryder's voice was crushing him.

"Even before the mission you two were acting strange" Ryder said before pausing, "...listen I know you pups are around that age".

Chase's eyes went wide with realization on where this is going _"He can't seriously think that"._

"And I know that you're going through a difficult and confusing time a-and...it's not like I'm against the idea" Ryder said uncomfortably "But if there's something going on between the two of you I need to know".

"_Oh god he's serious" _Chase's entire face went red. He was embarrassed beyond belief but he didn't dare speak. He couldn't speak. What would he say? But before he could panic more Skye suddenly spoke.

"Oh no Ryder sir you've got it all wrong I would never date Cha- I mean Skye" Skye said quickly.

"Yeah...same here" Chase said, feeling like he had just been hit by a truck. Even though she said Skye she was talking about him.

"_Well...there's my answer I guess" _Chase thought completely defeated. He felt like he wanted to die; he had been rejected without him even confessing. This whole situation happened because he wanted to hear how Skye felt without him saying anything and that's exactly what just happened. He didn't need Rocky's machine because Skye had just spelled it out clear as day for him.

"Look you guys if there's something going on you don't have to hide it I just want to make sure it doesn't get in the way of your duties to the team, and there's a lot I haven't told you about when it comes to relationships like the importance of wearing pro-" Ryder was cut off frantically by Skye.

"Thats ok Ryder! No need to explain that because there isn't and there never will be something happening between me and Skye," Skye said with a nervous laugh and smile across her face "It's just one of those days you know? We'll be better on the next mission sir".

That was the nail in the coffin. Chase felt like he was already unconscious but was still being beaten. _"Please both of you stop talking"_ Chase thought in pain. He didn't know which was worse, Ryder saying all these embarrassing and uncomfortable things or Skye making it abundantly clear she wanted nothing to do with him. _"Definitely what Skye is saying" _Chase said, giving it a second thought.

Ryder laughed "Ok then I believe you well now that that's done with you two are free for the rest of the evening".

"Ok thank you Ryder sir" Skye said with a smile as she walked towards the elevator, but Chase didn't move.

"Skye are you coming?" Skye asked although it didn't sound like a question so make as a demand.

"...Yeah thanks Ryder" Chase said depressed as he slowly got up and walked to the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed Skye turned to Chase spoke "Boy that was close...and weird" Skye said with a giggle.

Chase didn't respond; he didn't feel like doing anything except curling up in his pup house and playing his "In my feels" playlist while eating a bag of pup treats.

Skye took notice of this and asked "What's wrong with you?".

Chase didn't want to but something inside him told him that Skye deserved a response "Nothing I'm fine" He said as he put on a fake smile. He was sad but he wasn't going to let it show. He would still be the leader the team looked up to so much. He would hide behind his smile for her.

"Ok well Everest will be here any minute now so are you ready?" Skye asked.

Truth be told Chase had forgotten all about the sleepover and even though he really didn't feel like going but he couldn't let Skye down even if she didn't feel the way he did about her she was still a good friend of his. Plus it sounded like this meant a lot to Everest too and he wasn't gonna let either of them down.

"Oh yeah um kinda I've never really been to a girls sleepover" Chase said awkwardly.

Skye just giggled "Yeah I know that dummy that's why I'm gonna tell you".

Even though it was his voice and his body. Even though he knew how she truly felt. Even though he was feeling worse right now than any other time in his life. Her giggle still made his heart melt.

* * *

Chase was waiting in the living room of the Lookout for Everest to arrive. He wasn't really sure how he felt he felt a little better but still crushed and the nerves of trying not to screw this whole thing up didn't help. But there was something else too, a sense of excitement almost as though he was eager at the thought of a challenge. Chase was a dog that loved new and difficult things but this was definitely something he never thought he'd do. Chase at a girls sleepover? No one would ever guess, not even him. _"Didnt Marshall say one time he got invited to a girls sleepover because they thought he was gay? and I'm pretty sure Zuma tried to sneak into one because...well because Zuma's a perv"_ Chase thought with a chuckle.

Just then Everest walked through the Lookout doors and when she spotted Chase she ran over and hugged him. "Skyeeeeeee thank you so much this is gonna be so fun!" She was clearly excited.

"Y-yeah totally" Chase said, surprised.

"No seriously I've been looking forward to it all day my bag is practically stuffed to the brim with sleepover stuff" Everest said while her tail wagged furiously.

"Ok well in my pup house there's snacks games and other fun girl stuff too" Chase said nervously.

"Girl stuff?" Everest asked giggling.

"_God, I sound like such an idiot" _Chase thought while trying to think how Skye would respond.

"Oh shut up just and let's go" Chase said, trying to sound like Skye as the two left the Lookout.

Chase was actually surprised how much fun he had they started by prank calling people around town. Then they went out into the yard and had a pillow fight until they got too tired so they went inside to eat and watched a little bit of Apollo with Rubble. After that they returned to Skye's pup house and Everest gave Chase a makeover. Then they put on some music and danced and sang until they collapsed onto the floor. It was the most generic and stereotypical girls sleepover Chase could think of but he was having a blast. He liked Everest but was never really that close with her, he never spent one on one time with her aside from missions. But tonight he practically forgot his sadness and it was all thanks to Everest. _"If things ever go back to normal I should really hang out with her more" _Chase thought with a smile.

The two were out of breathe lying on the floor when Everest finally spoke "Soooooo you wanna continue our conversation from earlier?" Everest asked sitting up.

Chase was confused when she said this and tried to remember any conversations that happened in the past three hours. He couldn't think of anything that he left unanswered or any sort of important conversations in general. Then it hit him _"Shit she must be talking about early when Skye went with Everest to the mall"_.

"Uhhhh maybe you should remind me what that conversation was" Chase said stupidly.

"Don't play dumb we were talking about boys" Everest said teasingly.

"Ohhhhhh you were talking about that," Chase said pretending he knew what he was talking about then an idea hit him. _"Hold on, this is the perfect chance to help Marshall out" _Chase said, remembering the predicament that his best friend was in. "So you start," Chase said.

"Um this is going to sound dumb but I'm not really sure how to" Everest said embarrassed.

"_Same" _Chase thought with a laugh. "Ok well how bout we go with guys on the team" Chase said knowing that they would eventually get to Marshall.

"Ok so who's first?" Everest asked excitedly.

"Chase" Chase said, genuinely curious about what Everest thought about him.

"Well if I'm being honest he's definitely handsome and he's got that brave leader thing going for him you know? But I just haven't spent that much time with him and plus I kinda figured that he was off limits" Everest responded.

Chase was flattered by the complements but puzzled by that last part "What do you mean off limits?" He asked.

Everest just held a knowing look which confused Chase until it looked like she just gave up. "Oh never mind who's next?" Everest asked dodging the question.

"Hmmmmm Rocky," Chase said, remembering the Mix breed who got him into this mess.

"Ok he's probably the cutest dog on the team like he's exactly my type" Everest said.

"Really?" Chase asked, worried for Marshall.

"Yeah I don't know there's just something about him but even though he's good looking I could never date him" Everest finished.

"Wait why?" Chase asked, relieved.

"His personality just doesn't really fit mine. He works too much on the kinda stuff I don't really care about, like his inventions are great don't get me wrong but I don't wanna make them you know? Plus I'm more outdoorsy and adventures I don't like to think about stuff he's almost too smart for me if that makes sense" Everest explained.

"Yeah that makes sense, ok so what about Zuma?" Chase asked.

"Ughhhh Zuma's so cute too and I love his personality but I feel like he'd suck at being the type of boyfriend I want" Everest answered.

"How so?" Chase asked. This was honestly turning out to be super interesting. It was like detective work but with a fun twist.

"Well as corny as it sounds I'm really looking for something real, I'll try to describe it" Everest said pausing "I want a guy who can I can just talk to for hours without needing a reason, someone who I can lay down and watch a movie with and just forget all my problems, someone who I can lay and watch the stars with and not say a word but still understand them completely, someone who actually loves me," Everest paused again and buried her face in a nearby pillow "God that was cheesy you can laugh at me if you want".

Chase was stunned Marshall had talked about something so similar not too long ago. Was it just some weird coincidence? "No no I get exactly what you mean...and I can see why Zuma doesn't exactly fit that mold" Chase said with a laugh.

"Yeaaaah he's not exactly the sentimental type" Everest said laughing.

"Ok so what about Rubble?" Chase asked.

"Are you kidding? No way I love the little guy but he's little a little brother to me" Everest replied shocked.

"Hey he's on the team plus I don't know what you're into...so that just leaves Marshall" Chase said finally getting to what he meant to reach the whole time.

Everest paused "You know Marshall is a tricky one when I first met him I thought he was a total goofball and nothing more, but it really does seem like there's more to him than what meets the eye, he's kind, considerate and gives his very best in everything," Everest paused again as though thinking about what she had just said "And he used to be really cute but is it just me or is he getting really handsome?"

"_Holly shit Marshall you've got a chance"_ Chase thought as though trying to telepathically communicate with his best friend.

"So...do you like him?" Chase asked.

"Ughhhhh I don't know!" Everest groaned.

Chase saw his chance and he took it although what he was about to say was true. "Listen, all the stuff you mentioned just now...I truly believe that Marshall can give it to you" Chase said sincerely.

"...Maybe your right Skye" Everest said slowly and she looked like she was in deep thought but then her expression quickly shifted "So what about you? You did say there was a dog on your mind".

"_Wait Skye already had someone in mind? Goddamnit I was doomed from the start, I did all of this put her through so much for nothing"_ Chase thought angrily. Maybe it was because he was upset and didn't care. But for the first time Chase told someone other than Marshall what was bothering him.

"Everest what would you do if you were going to tell someone how you felt but before you had the chance you overheard them talking and now you know they dont like you?" Chase asked.

Everest didn't answer at first and the pause made Chase feel like an idiot for telling her but then she finally spoke. "So you didn't actually confess? You didn't hear it straight from him?" Everest asked.

"...No" Chase answered.

"Then you don't actually know how they feel, Skye you never know the reasons people say the things they do, you don't know why or when someone chooses to lie people have their reasons for what they say to certain people, so in my opinion you have no idea if he actually likes you or not because you never asked" Everest replied.

What Everest just said turned Chase upside down. He wasn't sure if he should be happy because there was hope again. Or upset because the idea of hope was just there to tourture him. But now he knew that he had to confess. No more tricks or schemes just him telling her exactly how he felt.


End file.
